mereka yang berharap
by Nakajima Ayumu
Summary: Waktu terus berjalan cepat, dan mereka tidak akan melupakannya—semua hal-hal indah itu. [4/9]
1. longing to reach you

.

.

.

"Yah, tapi gimanapun juga, aku kangen banget sama Kakak."

[ _Hah? Beneran kangen ini ceritanya?_ ]

"Iya. Kangen teriak-teriakin Kakak, maksudnya."

* * *

_Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors atau apapun itudeh masih punya Jin-san kok. _(:3_/_

_Based on a poem with the same title by Hirohata Taka._

_Apapun yang nyungsep ke fic ini, baik karakter kartun atau lirik lagu, juga bukan punya saya. Tapi sih cover image-nya punya saya. :3_

_**Warning:** post-Summertime-Record!AR. Big probabilities OOC. Gaje. Setting ngaco. Gaya bahasa nyampur. Interpretasi puisi yang maksa. Sudden genre and POV shift. Dan-begitulah._

_I only own the story tho. Idea resemblances are just coincidence._

* * *

**mereka yang berharap**

[ 2 anak itu sudah menempuh jalannya masing-masing—dan ia masih saja menengok ke belakangnya. ]

.

.

—i. longing to reach you—

* * *

.

.

* * *

[ Aku berharap dalam hatiku. Bisakah aku menggapaimu? ]

* * *

Ia, untuk kesekian kalinya, termangu di balik punggung kakaknya.

Saat ini, ia baru saja akan kembali dari atap menuju kelasnya ketika ia mendengar tentang hal itu. Atau persisnya, apa yang salah satu gurunya katakan kepada kakaknya.

"―kalau sudah begitu, kamu jadi tidak perlu pusing soal tujuan kuliahmu lagi, 'kan?"

_Eh? Tidak perlu lagi pusing soal kuliah?_

Ia yang penasaran tapi tidak ingin ketahuan oleh mereka seketika mempercepat langkah menuruni tangga dan bersembunyi dari ujung sana.

"Ini sudah termasuk semuanya. Uang saku sehari-hari, biaya kuliah, biaya makan, pokoknya 100% terjamin dengan ini." Ah, ia sangat yakin kalau ini suara wali kelasnya.

"...Itu berarti cukup untuk beli satu komputer, 'kan?" Ada sedikit kesenangan dari suara kakaknya, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ahahaha, begitulah. Yang jelas, ini cukup untuk kebutuhanmu selama di Amerika nanti. Sekali lagi, selamat untukmu, Kisaragi-san."

"Terima kasih, _sensei_."

Tap, tap, tap—keduanya berpisah jalan. Dengan lincah Momo kembali menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah, takut ketahuan menguping oleh kakaknya. Dan setibanya kembali di atap, Momo berulang kali menepuk pipinya, memastikan apa yang ia tadi serapi dari ujung tangga itu benar, tidak sekadar mimpi.

_Ah, ia 'kan pintar. Beasiswa bukan hal yang mustahil. Beda denganku__—_begitu akhirnya ia menarik kesimpulannya. _Ulangan Biologi waktu itu saja hanya dapat 2..._

* * *

.

.

* * *

[ Dia berharap dalam hatinya. Dapatkah ia menggapai orang yang ingin ia gapai? ]

* * *

"Iya, tahun depan aku sudah pindah."

Satu, dua, tiga—dan seisi meja makan keluarga Kisaragi hening seketika. Tidak ada suara dentingan sendok dan garpu, tidak ada bunyi cairan yang tersesap, tidak ada—hanya hening.

(Momo tidak sepenuhnya kaget sih, dia 'kan sudah tahu sejak siang tadi.)

Nyonya Kisaragi untuk sesaat, terdiam, sebelum sesuatu yang bening mulai menggenang di sekitar matanya. "_Yokatta ne_, Shintarou, " ia akhirnya bersuara, serak. "Lalu? Nanti di mana kuliahnya?"

"Katanya sih di Los Angeles."

Momo tersedak cumi-cumi kering yang sedang ia makan.

_Uaphah? Los Angeles? Baratnya Amerika itu? Yang banyak Youtuber terkenalnya, 'kan?_

"...tepatnya di University of California."

Ah, ya. Dia sudah banyak mendengar tentang universitas itu, kata orang sangat bagus dan berkompeten. Tapi yang paling penting, ia tidak bisa bertingkah tidak kaget soal ini. Bisa-bisa ia disangka menguping.

(Baik, tarik nafas pelan—buat wajah terkejut. Kau sudah biasa melakukan ini setiap saat syuting drama, Momo.)

"Itu―keren―banget―Kak!" Ia, seraya berdiri, akhirnya berseru, suaranya agak tertahan. "Itu Kakak sendiri yang milih universitasnya atau gimana?"

Shintarou hanya memandang adiknya bingung. Bukan seperti Momo yang biasanya. Biasanya ia hanya antara tak acuh atau sangat heboh. "Itu aku sendiri yang pilih."

Satu ruangan kembali hening. Nyonya Kisaragi, sekali lagi, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya.

_Ya,_ calon mahasiswa itu membatin. _Katanya dia juga bakal ke sana kalau sudah lulus nanti. Mereka juga sudah ada di sana._

Untuk sesaat setelah itu, pandangan Shintarou mengosong, ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya, hanya memfokuskan matanya pada mangkuk nasi dan udang tempura yang baru setengah disentuhnya.

Bahkan sampai 15 menit kemudian, ia sepenuhnya tidak menyadari bunyi 2 kursi yang sudah didorong masuk ke dalam meja.

"Kak, nggak makan? Bengong aja."

Satu tepukan di pundak kirinya, dan Shintarou kembali tersadar.

"Eh—iya. Maaf, tadi lagi banyak pikiran." Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan.

_Soal apa mereka, apalagi dia, emang bener-bener udah disana—nggak yakin aja gitu dia bisa ngejar ketinggalannya dengan kondisinya yang kayak gitu, di SMA luar negeri pula,_ tertinggal tidak diucapkannya.

"Yaudah, entar mikirnya sambil makan aja lagi di kamar." Dan tiba-tiba Momo sudah membawa satu nampan berisi makan malamnya. "Aku temenin deh kalau perlu."

Shintarou, jujur, agak tidak mengerti dengan adiknya saat ini. Ada apa dengannya yang membawakan makan malamnya ke kamar? Biasanya ia akan ditinggal sendirian di meja kalau sudah seperti ini.

_"Yaudahlah,"_ akhirnya ia membatin, _"mumpung sekarang dinikmatin aja dulu."_

—dan kakinya mengikuti Momo menuju kamarnya.

* * *

_[ —tsuzuku. ]_

* * *

_sekadar curcolan author._

.

_So hey there again!_ Udah lama nggak nulis disini lagi, ah kangennya saya dengan fandom yang lagi berkembang banget ini… Jujur ini draf udah dibikin dari kira-kira setengah tahun sebelum Mekakuta beneran main, jadi baru sempet ngepublish sekarang karena kemalasan semata. /digiles

Untuk sekarang, itu aja dulu sih. Cuman pengen bilang makasih sudah mau mampir dan baca! /o/

Salam loncat,  
Ayumu N.

* * *

**P.S.:** [ Sekali lagi, Taka—kalo lo disana baca ini tulisan, makasih banget ya buat ijin dan dukungannya. ;u; ]


	2. answering one self

_Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors atau apapun itudeh masih punya Jin-san kok. _(:3_/_

_Based on a poem with the same title by Hirohata Taka._

_Apapun yang nyungsep ke fic ini, baik karakter kartun atau lirik lagu, juga bukan punya saya. Tapi sih cover image-nya punya saya. :3_

_**Warning:** post-Summertime-Record!AR. Big probabilities OOC. Gaje. Setting ngaco. AR terlalu Mary-Sue/?. Gaya bahasa nyampur. Interpretasi puisi yang maksa. Sudden genre and POV shift. Dan-begitulah._

_I only own the story tho. Idea resemblances are just coincidence._

_**P.S.:** [ Otanome, Kano-kun! XD /jomplangabisplis. Sekali lagi, makasih loh udah baca! ]_

* * *

**mereka yang berharap**

[ 2 anak itu sudah menempuh jalannya masing-masing—dan ia masih saja menengok ke belakangnya. ]

.

.

—ii. answering one self—

* * *

_._

_._

* * *

[ Aku menjawab pada diriku, "Nothing is impossible. I can if I want." ]

* * *

"Kisaragi."

Momo masih tertidur di mejanya saat Kenjirou memanggil namanya berulangkali. Ia mana sadar akan tatapan 35 pasang mata yang tertuju ke arahnya—tentu saja.

Bahkan sampai 2 menit kemudian, tepat saat bel pulang berbunyi, dan walaupun anak-anak di kelas itu sudah berusaha membangunkan Momo dengan berbagai cara, Momo masih enggan untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. "Palingan dapet nilai jelek juga," mungkin itu alasan alam bawah sadarnya jika bisa diajak bicara.

Kenjirou maklum akan itu, tentu saja. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia berkata kepada Momo tentang toleransinya dengan pekerjaan Momo sebagai idola. Walaupun Momo selalu saja terlihat tidak mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dengan baik—lihat, bahkan ulangan Sejarahnya waktu itu ia anggap daftar karakter-karakter game RPG.

Namun entah kenapa, ia tersenyum simpul melihat hasil yang diraih Momo kali ini. Maka selagi anak-anak mulai meninggalkan kelas, ia berjalan pelan menuju meja Momo, dan menyelipkan kertas hasil ulangan itu dibawah lengannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kelas tertutup, sudah cukup membuat Momo terbangun tiba-tiba dari mimpinya. Kelas sudah kosong dari tadi—ah, lagi-lagi ia ditinggalkan! Dalam hati ia berjanji tidak akan lagi tidur di jam pelajaran terakhir.

Ia beranjak dari mejanya, dan sesuatu tipis berwarna putih terjatuh dari meja. Dengan enggan ia mengambil kertas itu—di sisi kiri atasnya, tertera angka yang kurang biasa baginya.

Satu angka 9 dan 0 di belakangnya.

Momo mencubit pipinya—ini bukan mimpi. Ia tidak berakhir di kamarnya saat jam 6 pagi, 'kan?_  
_

"Ini palingan Sensei salah ngasih nilai kali," ia berbisik keras. "Atau akunya yang lagi mabok?"

.

.

Seraya terus melangkah keluar kelas dengan tasnya dan selembar kertas itu, Momo masih tidak dapat mempercayai penglihatannya.

Melewati loker-loker di depan pintu masuk dan terus menuju gerbang depan sekolah, Momo masih tidak dapat mempercayai penglihatannya.

Di depan persimpangan jalan raya yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang masih terpaku ke arahnya, Momo masih juga tidak dapat mempercayai penglihatannya.

Tiba di jalan besar yang sepi di dekat rumahnya, dan bahkan melewati rumah teman kakaknya pun, Momo masih juga tidak—

—BRUK.

"...ah, Kisaragi? Dari tadi jalan sambil melihat hasil ulangannya terus, ya?"

—akan menyangka kalau ia akan bertemu Kenjirou disini.

"Se-se-seenseeeeei!" Momo langsung menunduk-nunduk di hadapan gurunya. "Maaf, sungguh aku minta maaf!"

"Ada apa, tiba-tiba minta maaf begitu?"

"Ini!" Momo menyodorkan kertas hasil ulangan Fisikanya di hadapan wajah Kenjirou. "Sensei nggak kesambet sesuatu, 'kan? Aku yakin aku ngerjain ujian ini dengan muka setengah kobam!"

"Nggak." Kenjirou sudah tahu akan menjadi seperti ini, maka ia tersenyum, menepuk-nepuk pundak Momo. "Ini memang murni hasil kerjamu. Ternyata tidak sia-sia juga ya hasil kelas tambahan 2 minggu itu. Selamat, ya." Dan dengan itu ia berbalik meninggalkan Momo yang masih mematung bingung, memasuki rumah besar berdominan warna merah itu.

Satu hal yang Kenjirou tidak tahu saat itu—usaha keras Momo justru bukan berasal dari pelajaran tambahan "penuh derita" itu.

("Kena motivasi gara-gara Kakak," katanya saat ia dipergoki ibunya di kamar tadi malam dengan satu buku tebal terbuka dan satu kaleng sup kacang merah.

SKS itu ternyata bisa juga menjadi indah.)

* * *

.

.

* * *

[ Dia menjawab pada dirinya, "Nothing is impossible. I can if I want." ]

* * *

_"Jeh, akhirnya keterima __'__kan lo."_

Seorang gadis berseru heboh dari seberang ponsel yang digenggamnya.

"Yah, begitulah." Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja komputer di depannya. "Orang sih bilang karena gue pinter, padahal sih itu belom apa-apa."

_"Yah, sombongnya kumat lagi..."_

Shintarou tertawa kecil sebagai jawabannya. "Yah, masih pinteran kalian, 'kan?"

_"Jangan gitu dong! Gini-gini, kami masuk sini juga gara-gara beasiswa non-akademik!"_

"Kalo dia sih iya." Sebelah headphone-nya mendendangkan rangkaian nada hasil kreasinya beberapa saat yang lalu. "Nah elu?"

_"_Urusai!_ Tapi yang jelas, lo belajar rajin-rajin gih sono. Jangan sampe lo pas masuk sini malah lebih dodol dari kita."_

"..."

Shintarou terdiam, emosinya bercampur-aduk. Antara kesal karena baru saja dikata-katai senpainya yang menyebalkan sejak dulu, rindu karena sudah sejak lama mereka tidak mengobrol 'sehangat dan seakrab itu', atau menyesal kenapa ia tidak sehangat itu padanya saat gadis itu masih berada di sekitarnya dalam wujud gelombang-gelombang elektronik dan binari.

_"Lo dengerin __'__kan, _Master_~?"_

Takane, seperti biasa, kembali memancing-mancing dirinya. Shintarou tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eeh―eh―iya iya iya―"

_"Kalo gitu udahan dulu ya, entar tagihan hape gue mahal. _Jaa!_" _Sambungan dari seberang sana, sedetik kemudian, terputus.

"Ah.." Mau tidak mau tentu saja ia putuskan juga panggilan panjang itu.

Percakapan telepon selesai, Shintarou meregangkan otot-otot lengannya sebelum ia melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Kembali ia mengingat obrolan super-panjangnya dengan Takane tadi—ah, ia dan Haruka sekarang tinggal bertiga dengan Ayano di Los Angeles sana. Takane bercerita banyak soal kehidupan mereka disana dan sempat-sempatnya curhat soal ia yang masih agak kesusahan berjalan dengan kedua kakinya kembali, secara sebelumnya ia tidak memiliki kaki untuk menapak. Shintarou juga bercerita banyak, dan saat ia berkata kalau ia mendapat beasiswa kesana, ia bisa mendengar seruan gembira milik Ayano di seberang sana.

Sungguh, Shintarou rindu dengan mereka. Dan kali ini, ia berjanji akan belajar sungguh-sungguh dan tidak menjadi apatis lagi. Demi sahabat-sahabat pertamanya disana, ia tidak akan mengecewakan mereka.

Lagipula—jika ia menginginkannya, ia akan dapat meraihnya, bukan begitu?

Nah. Sekarang, waktunya beralih ke buku cetak amat-sangat-tebal yang kebanyakan berisi tentang kimia itu. Dimana buku yang dimaksud sekarang tergeletak di atas kasurnya.

"Oke, kita pasti bisa!" Beranjak dari depan komputer, ia mengangkat satu botol berisi soda kesayangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Demi harga diri dan pengorbanan nggak main komputer setahun! Tatakaeeeee!"

* * *

_[ —tsuzuku. ]_


	3. staring from a distance

_Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors atau apapun itudeh masih punya Jin-san kok. _(:3_/_

_Based on a poem with the same title by Hirohata Taka._

_Apapun yang nyungsep ke fic ini, baik karakter kartun atau lirik lagu, juga bukan punya saya. Tapi sih cover image-nya punya saya. :3_

_**Warning:** post-Summertime-Record!AR. Big probabilities OOC. Gaje. Setting ngaco. AR terlalu Mary-Sue/?. Gaya bahasa nyampur. Interpretasi puisi yang maksa. Sudden genre and POV shift. Dan-begitulah._

_I only own the story tho. Idea resemblances are just coincidence._

_**P.S.:** [ last song on play: Matsushita's cover of Hitorinbo Envy—entahlah, why suaranya is so unyu ndak ngerti lagi deh. ]_

* * *

**mereka yang berharap**

[ 2 anak itu sudah menempuh jalannya masing-masing—dan ia masih saja menengok ke belakangnya. ]

.

.

—iii. staring from a distance—

* * *

_._

_._

* * *

[ Tetapi aku hanya bisa menatap ia dari kejauhan. Dan dalam kehangatan di dalam dunia dingin. ]

* * *

"Okaa-san, tolong jaga Momo, ya."

Satu anak jangkung berambut hitam itu tersenyum penuh arti pada keluarga intinya yang tersisa, ibunya dan Momo.

Bicara soal yang terakhir disebut, sebenarnya ia hampir tidak bisa berurai air mata lagi. Bukan, bukan karena ia sudah menangis sejak upacara kelulusan kakaknya tadi pagi, bukan juga karena wajahnya yang selalu tampak dingin dan keberadaannya yang jauh dari teman-temannya. Momo mengerti kalau kakaknya memang bukan tipe cowok yang populer. Memang, walaupun ia sangat pintar dan cukup tampan, ia jarang bergaul dengan anak-anak di lingkungannya.

Dan ada sekali ia teringat saat kakaknya lulus dari SMP—ia kembali ke rumah dalam keadaan keempat kancing gakuran-nya masih terpasang rapi di sana. Momo mengerti kalau ia tidak akan peduli dengan jumlah kancing gakurannya, walaupun nyaris semua anak laki-laki di sekolahnya kehilangan minimal satu kancing.

Momo justru mengkhawatirkan kebiasaan jarang tegur sapa dengan kakaknya akhir-akhir ini, padahal ia sudah biasa jarang berinteraksi dengan kakaknya—hanya sekedar saat sedang makan atau sebelum pergi ke sekolah saja.

(Tapi kalau tahu ia sekarang sudah tidak bisa selalu melihatnya lagi...)

"Kakak juga, jaga diri di sana, ya."

Shintarou sedikit terlonjak dengan kata-kata adiknya barusan.

"Jangan seharian di komputer terus, jangan tertutup sama orang, jangan malu-malu juga kalo seandainya bahasa Inggrisnya mendadak nggak bener..." Momo tertunduk, dalam hatinya juga agak kaget karena bendungan di matanya yang mulai jebol.

"...dan yang paling penting... jangan lupain kita semua disini―"

Tangisannya meledak saat kedua tangan kakaknya menariknya dalam pelukan erat. Momo tidak peduli sampai kapan mereka terus dalam posisi seperti itu, sampai kapan ia menangis sekencang itu. Yang penting semua yang membebani hatinya sudah keluar, dan ia lega akan hal itu.

Namun 3 menit kemudian, saat ia merasa punggungnya seperti ditepuk-tepuk pelan, isakannya mulai berangsur mereda.

"Heh, kamu kira segampang itu aku bisa ngelupain kalian?"

Momo buru-buru menyeka air matanya yang masih tersisa. "―Yakali, 'kan!"

Shintarou hanya mendengus kecil, lalu tersenyum. "Nggak mungkin aku bisa ngelupain kalian dan semua kenangan manis yang udah kita jalanin selama ini..."

Perlahan ia melepaskan dekapannya dari Momo, kemudian melirik arlojinya. 15.08, tinggal 45 menit lagi pesawatnya―

"...udah mau berangkat."

―dan kemudian ia mulai melangkah jauh.

Tidak lupa ia melambai terakhir kali pada Momo dan ibunya, "Tolong kasih salam buat seantero Mekameka Dan, ya!"

Mereka balas melambai—dan untuk Momo, ia juga agak cemberut.

_Nyindir nih ye! Huft!_

* * *

.

.

* * *

[ Tetapi dia hanya bisa menatap ia, sebagai teman. Dan dalam kehangatan di dalam dunia dingin. ]

* * *

Untuk kesekian kalinya, manik hitam itu terarah kepada kaca jendela tempatnya duduk. Atau spesifiknya, ke arah 2 orang yang terus saja tersenyum dan melambai-lambai padanya dari gedung bandar udara.

Sejujurnya, ia tidak mau kuliah jauh-jauh sampai ke luar negeri. Di Jepang saja sudah cukup kok. Ia mana mau meninggalkan ibunya dan adiknya sendiri, terlebih lagi ayahnya sudah tiada, membuat kondisi mereka cukup susah.

Memang sih, ia agak menyesal karena terlanjur menuruti egonya untuk kuliah bareng sahabat-sahabat lamanya, tapi obrolannya dengan Momo minggu lalu mengubah pendiriannya.

.

_"Kakak nggak akan ngerepotin kita, kok."_

_"Eh?" Sejenak perhatiannya teralih dari buku, eh salah—layar komputer yang ia pandangi sejak tadi._

_("Internet itu juga sumber ilmu!" sewotnya waktu itu.)_

_"__'__Kan beasiswa yang Kakak dapet udah mencakup semua biaya buat kehidupan Kakak selama di sana. Kata gurunya itu beasiswa full, 'kan? Jadi Kakak nggak perlu repot-repot nyari kerja atau minta uang jauh-jauh ke kita juga." Momo nyengir lebar._

_"Tapi __'__kan―"_

_"Paling entar Kakak di sana malah kerepotan beli sejibun kartu telepon buat kontak-kontakan ke sini~"_

_"―eh? Entar disana aku pake roaming aja deh kalo gitu―"_

_"Malah mahalan roaming tau Kak~" Momo tertawa nista. " Coba bayangin entar telepon sekian yen, terimanya sekian yen, entar SMS-an sekian yen~"_

_"...udahlah."_

.

Yah, begitulah.

Bagi Shintarou, akhir-akhir ini Momo sudah seperti teman dekatnya. Ia kenal betul Momo yang dulu—terlihat ceria dan aktif, namun jauh di dalam hatinya ia sama seperti dirinya. Mereka sama-sama kesepian, tidak memiliki teman. Dan mereka sama-sama tidak menganggap saudaranya satu sama lain sebagai teman dekat.

(Boro-boro, biasanya hampir setiap hari mereka akan saling ribut.)

Tapi sekarang? Biasanya jarang sekali Momo menampakkan kekhawatirannya seperti tadi, atau dalam hari-hari yang ia jalani sebagai murid kelas 12 yang sudah harus fokus belajar untuk ujian akhir. Ia sekarang sudah bisa diajak misuh-misuh standar layaknya sahabat, sekaligus menjadi teman mengobrol yang baik. Yah, paling tidak sih tidak separah dulu... walaupun obrolan minggu lalu itu malah membuatnya makin pundung.

Ia hanya tersenyum kecil lagi saat pesawat yang ia naiki mulai bergerak menjauhi gedung bandar udara. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih menyimpan kehangatan yang diberi Momo padanya tadi, cukup untuk melawan udara dalam pesawat yang lumayan dingin.

"Coba Otou-san bisa ada di sana untuk nemenin mereka..." adalah hal yang ia ucapkan tanpa sadar, seiring tangannya terangkat untuk melambai ke arah keluarga kecilnya.

Dan ia tahu, mereka pasti melihatnya.

* * *

_[ —tsuzuku. ]_


	4. connected with the same song

_Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors atau apapun itudeh masih punya Jin-san kok. _(:3_/_

_Based on a poem with the same title by Hirohata Taka._

_Apapun yang nyungsep ke fic ini, baik karakter kartun atau lirik lagu, juga bukan punya saya. Tapi sih cover image-nya punya saya. :3_

_**Warning:** post-Summertime-Record!AR. Big probabilities OOC. Gaje. Setting ngaco. AR terlalu Mary-Sue/?. Gaya bahasa nyampur. Interpretasi puisi yang maksa. Sudden genre and POV shift. Dan-begitulah._

_I only own the story tho. Idea resemblances are just coincidence._

_**P.S.:** [ Sebelumnya, ada sedikit salah paham yang mau diluruskan disini—buat yang selama ini ngira ini incest, tenang aja kok, ini bukan. Jujur, saya juga sadar kok kalau gaya bahasa saya disini terlalu ambigu sampai menjurus kayak gitu huehehehehe /dor. But anyways, thanks for reading! .u.)/ ]_

* * *

**mereka yang berharap**

[ 2 anak itu sudah menempuh jalannya masing-masing—dan ia masih saja menengok ke belakangnya. ]

.

.

—iv. connected with the same song—

* * *

_._

_._

* * *

[ Aku tetap berpegang pada apa yang dinyanyikan Jason Mraz, "I won't give up." ]

* * *

"Momo-chaaan! Lihat kesinii!"

"Minta tanda tangannya, Momo-chaan!"

"Momo-chan tetap semangat yaaa!"

Terpampang di hadapanku adalah kerumunan besar orang-orang dengan senyum cerah terpasang di wajah mereka. Ya, kerumunan yang selalu berusaha kuhindari saat dulu. Bibirku melengkung lebar ke atas. Sungguh, itu bukan senyum palsu. Kali ini aku ikhlas saja kembali menjadi idola. Selain membantu Okaa-san dalam soal finansial, kenangan dan semua hal yang kulewati bersama Mekakushi Dan telah membuatku sadar,

kalau terkadang kehidupan yang abnormal itu bisa menjadi indah.

Oh, dan jangan lupa beribu ucapan semangat yang sudah diberikan oleh sekian banyak fans-ku itu. Walaupun dulu aku sadar kalau ketertarikan mereka denganku hanya disebabkan oleh pengaruh kemampuan mataku saja, sesuatu yang lain mulai mengubah pendirianku.

(_Hei, kalau sudah sejauh ini, apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan? Awalnya memang tampak semu, tapi paling tidak buatlah akhir yang nyata!_)

Maka sejak saat aku bertemu dengan mereka, aku yakin sedikit demi sedikit bagian dalam diriku mulai berubah. Sekarang aku sedang berusaha mengimpovisasi suara dan tampilanku di panggung—dimana saja. Kamar, toilet sekolah, base Mekakushi Dan, atau terkadang kelepasan di tengah jalan.

—eeee, abaikan yang terakhir. Tapi hasilnya sudah sangat bisa kurasakan, bahkan kemarin aku diberitahu managerku bahwa sekarang fans-fansku sudah mulai tertarik sungguhan denganku, dan bukan hanya karena kemampuan mataku semata.

"Momo-chan! Dengar-dengar Anda ingin membuat _cover_ dari sebuah lagu Barat yang terkenal, 'kan?"

Ah, itu hanya satu dari sekian wartawan yang bisa kudengar jelas suaranya.

"Ya!" Aku tertawa kecil.

"Lagu apa yang ingin Anda _cover_?"

Sejenak aku terdiam. Kerumunan fans hening seketika, sepertinya menungguku untuk mengingat lagu apa yang sudah kurencanakan untuk dicover sejak konferensi pers seminggu yang lalu.

Entahlah, aku yakin aku mengingat semua liriknya dengan baik, bahkan alunan gitar itu terdendang jelas dalam benakku. Padahal lagu itu kupasang keras-keras di kamar setiap akhir pekan. Judulnya, judulnya apa ya? Aku yakin lagu itu menggunakan bahasa Inggris, karena aku ingat betul lagu itu juga pernah dipasang di kelas saat pelajaran bahasa Inggris. _Fill in the blank_ itu sangat merepotkan, sungguh.

Ah, kau ini Momo. Semuanya lupa. Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa fans-mu berkurang, pekerjaanmu bisa terhenti, lalu nanti apa kata Kakak kalau sampai dia tahu hal itu?

―eh, Kakak?`

Oh, sebentar. Sepertinya sekarang aku sudah tahu.

.

"Kalian tahu lagu I Won't Give Up milik Jason Mraz?"

Seperti yang kuduga, kerumunan orang-orang di hadapanku kembali riuh. Jauh di dalam hati, aku tertawa kecil.

Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyerah. Sama seperti judul lagu itu, lagu yang selalu menjadi sumber penyemangatku setiap hari.

* * *

.

.

* * *

[ Dia tetap berpegang pada apa yang dinyanyikan Jason Mraz, "I won't give up." ]

* * *

_Seorang pemuda berambut hitam hanya termangu memandangi layar komputernya. Beberapa window sekaligus sudah terpampang di sana—yang satu pop-up _installation wizard_, yang lain browser yang jumlah tab-nya sudah 20-an, yang satu lagi terlihat seperti midi editor dengan piano di sisi kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya mengeratkan genggamannya pada mouse hitam miliknya, tangan kirinya menopang dagunya._

_Iya, ia bingung. Bukan, bukan karena ia kehabisan ide untuk menulis lagu lagi, bukan karena tab-tab di browser-nya menampilkan informasi yang hanya itu-itu saja. Justru ia bingung dengan suara petikan gitar yang muncul dari sebelah. Salahkan adiknya yang menyetel lagu favoritnya dengan volume maksimum._

_Iya, salahkan. Karenanya, kerjaannya terganggu. Lalu juga, bahkan volume lagu-lagu yang terdendang dari headphone miliknya kalah besar dengan ini. Dan yang paling mengganggunya adalah sepotong lirik ini yang terus saja berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya._

'Cause even the stars they burn, some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn, God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

_"Ya ampun, nggak bisakah dia nyetel yang lain?" keluhnya sembari menenggak sekaleng soda di sebelahnya._

_"Lagian _Master _ngapain copot-copot headphone segala?"_

_Beberapa piksel berwarna biru mulai muncul di pojok kiri layar, semakin banyak lalu berkumpul, menyusun rambut, wajah, leher, jaket biru panjang, rok hitam, dan terakhir—kakinya yang tidak sampai. Gadis itu memasang wajah bingung memandangi tuannya di seberang layar._

_(Satu bagian kecil hatinya Shintarou sudah teriak-teriak, "Oh Ene! Maklumilah kesablengan adikmu ini.")_

_"Kupakai headphoneku juga sama saja 'kan," sahutnya ketus. "Suara dari sini saja kalah sama situ."_

_Hening kembali melanda mereka berdua._

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake

_"Sudahlah _Master_," Ene tersenyum cerah lagi. "Dinikmati saja saat-saat seperti ini. Bisa saja salah satu dari kalian akan pindah dari sini, dan mungkin suasananya nggak akan terasa sama lagi, 'kan?"_

_Shintarou hanya terpekur sesaat sebelum bibirnya melengkung, membentuk senyuman kecil._

_"Harus kuakui kali ini, Ene, kamu benar."_

_Dan dengan itu, ia merebahkan kepalanya ke meja dan membiarkan melodi yang berputar-putar dari kamar Momo merasuki pikirannya dengan tenang._

_._

_._

Kepalaku pusing.

Bukan, bukan karena sakit.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak terbiasa dengan suasana di sini. Tidak seperti di rumah ataupun di sekolah yang suasananya amat tenang dan sepi (walaupun, ya, suasana sekolah memang terkadang juga ramai), tapi tidak kusangka ternyata suasana di bandar udara luar negeri ternyata bisa seramai ini.

_Yeah, what do you expect from Dallas._

Setelah apa yang kurasakan selama berjam-jam mendekam di salah satu lounge yang ada sambil bermain laptop, aku memutuskan untuk melemaskan otot-ototku. Gampang saja sih, hanya berjalan menuju luar lounge dan melihat daftar penerbangan. Sesekali kulirik _boarding pass_-ku, berusaha mencocokkan nomor yang ada di sana dengan salah satu nomor yang ada di layar.

Oh, dia di sana. Paling bawah. Dan tertulis di sampingnya, 8:50.

Sementara itu, jam tanganku berkata lain.

23.15.

_"__Sir, are you leaving already?"_

Spontan aku menoleh. Wanita berambut pirang penjaga meja resepsionis itu melihatku dengan wajah khawatir. _"You know that your plane isn't supposed to leave right now, no?"_

(_Tau aja sih, mbak, _batinku.)

Dan akhirnya aku hanya tersenyum horor sembari kembali melangkahkan kaki-kakiku kembali memasuki lounge.

Satu hal yang agak membuatku kaget adalah saat aku memasang headphone-ku kembali,

pas sekali lagu itu yang sedang berputar.

_I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough  
__I'm giving you all my love  
__I'm still looking up, still looking up_

.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lebar. Mendengarkan lagu yang bisa menyatakan secara langsung apa yang tidak bisa kukatakan terkadang bisa menjadi hal yang menenangkan.

Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyerah. Perjalanan baru saja dimulai, 'kan?

* * *

_[ —tsuzuku. ]_


End file.
